Sonic the Hedgehog/Emperix's Universe
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, born 23 June) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Appearance Sonic is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, brown tips, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, five small quills, three on each side of the muzzle and, four light blue quills on top of his head and two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white-red cuffs with yellow button around the ankles, white-yellow soles with green button, and white straps with yellow buckles. He also wears a pair of white-red fingerless gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Relationships Friends/allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and rival) *Amy Rose (wife) *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) *Coconut Crew *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **The Commander *Princess Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Chip (good friend) *Wisps **Yacker *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Avatar (partner) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk (in speed) *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger and second arch-enemy) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *G.U.N (formerly) *Dr. Eggman Nega *Captain Whisker *Johnny *Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *Classic Eggman *The Time Eater *The Deadly Six *Infinite Gallery Forces Modern Sonic adult.png Sonic The Hedgehog Adult.PNG Adult Sonic.png Request by patrykgr 1 of 2 by sonicshadow2001-dcpx3bb.png Sonic My Version.PNG Category:Speed types Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Emperix's Universe